classofthetitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Knows Best
Summary Cronus is met by his mother Gaia, and of all days on Mother's Day. Meanwhile the group is celebrating at Granny's house with a BBQ. Harry is getting things ready getting lemonade for Neil and bringing out the grill. Jay and Therea are in the yard and Jay mentions that he misses his mother but doesn't know what to say to her anymore. Theresa jokes with him to cheer him up when they see Zues showing up with flowers, and creating them in the garden, for granny. Cronus begins to ask what Gaia is doing there and she begins to nag him about never calling her. While he rebuttles his inprisonment hand a hand in it she asks about since he's been out. He tells her its to when your trying to take over the earth but she says she is the earth and starts a earthquake. The group feels the quake and Herry drops everything, though the others catch all of it. Granny dismisses it and says its time for hotdogs. To go with this Zues summons a cart full of desserts, much to Herry's happiness.Odie finds this suspicious and leaves to investigate at Hermes's office. Gaia tells Cronus that he was getting too full of himself and thas why she saved Zues from him back during the Titan War. Cronus suggests she get even with him since she was never thanked for it. She pulled out a clay doll and summons the wrestler, Antius. Agnon attacks him and is thrown by Antius, where Cronus then explains that any challenge he accepts is to the death. Gaia orders him to bring Zues to her and Cronus grows estactic knowing Zues is being hand delivered to him. Pepe barks as Antius sprouts rfom the ground and says he has come for Zues. Archie and the others try to fight him but are all pushed back with ease. Zues intervines and foes to Gaia willingly. Theresa is suprised to learn who Antius is and they explain his death challenges to Herry. Antius intices the group and Pepe' and Granny get in his way. Before he can hit granny,Herry attacks him, accepting his challenge. Odie arrives at Hermes's office and asks his assistants to read global seismic readings, hoping to find the source. They determine it was god related and they call Jay. Zues and Gaia greet each other and Cronus reveals himself. Zues believes her to be working with him and prepares a lightning bolt. She caues another quake and tells him to play nice. Meanwhile Herry is still fighting Antius. Granny hits him with her cane. He grabs the cane and swings granny across the yard. The others check and she says to get that lug out of her yard. Herry gets angry and hits Antius in the stomach and tosses him into a tree. He tells the others to go while he finishes with Antius. He power drives Antius into the ground and the others leave. Antius grows larger and picks up Herry and throws him through the fence. Herry tells Antius he learned from Hercules, but Antius scoffs and said he taught Hercules and then throws him to the ground. The others arrive at Zues's location via the portal. Cronus and Zues are arguing and Gaia argues with him. Zues says this isn't the time or place for this and Cronus is interuppted by the heroes. Cronus then learns Gaia is oblivious to the Prophecy. Before Jay and the others attack Gaia raises a wall of ice to keep them away while she finishes her buisness with Zues. Theresa has a vision that reveals Gaia's identity to them. Pepe' bites Antius on the ankle, releasing Herry. His fists turn into blocks and Herry dodges and lifts him, causing him to shrink. He punches the ground and grows back, but Herry lifts him again, now knowing his power comes from the earth. He asks for surrender but Antius refuses. Herry comes over to Granny and hands her a now defeated Antius that turns to dirt. Gaia tells Zues that he knows what she wants but he refuses saying it is the wrong time and place again. Cronus wants to witness his defeat and in a whisper he speaks to Gaia. She tells him to repeat and Zues grudgingly replies, "Thank you Grandmother. Thank you from rescuing me from Cronus." Cronus is dumbfounded and Gaia kisses Zues on the cheek. Since all she wanted was gratitude Cronus grows angry and throws his scythe at the ice wall, destroying it. Gaia nags him on his temper and Cronus stomps away yelling to himself in agitation. The heroes come to Zues's side and he introduces her to them. Back at the house Granny and Zues are playing badminten. Gaia is ready to eat a hotdog and Atlanta asks why she doesn't just beat Cronus. She replies that is not her destiny and Atlanta smiles. Granny then yells to Herry to clean up, who was eating his way through the dessert cart. The others, except for Neil start to clean up and Theresa pulls him up by the ear to come with them. The final scene shows Jay calling his mother, wishing her a happy Mothers Day. Trivia *------------ explain the earthquakes are Lv. 12, the same level as the disaster of Atlantis sinking. *This is the first episode where we Herry truly angry after Antius attacked Granny. *This episode featured the first time Cronus not being directly defeated by the heroes. *This is the 2nd holiday episode. Mythical Cast * Cronus * Gaia * Zeus * The Techno-Greeks Others * Granny * Jay's Mom Category:Season 2 Category:Episode